The invention relates to a pneumatic switch and a production method for producing a pneumatic switch.
The prior art discloses pneumatic switches which have a diaphragm which delimits a pressure space. Upon an increase in the pressure in the pressure space, for example owing to a pressure wave fed to the diaphragm, the diaphragm activates a pressure plate which can, in turn, close or open an electrical circuit via a sliding contact.
In the case of pneumatic switches known from the prior art, it is possible to set a response threshold of the pressure at the diaphragm by displacing a fixed contact. If, for example, the fixed contact is arranged further removed from the diaphragm, a higher pressure is required to activate the diaphragm.
A disadvantage of the pneumatic switches known from the prior art is that, on the one hand, they have a low response sensitivity while, furthermore, sliding contacts are disadvantageous since they have intermediate positions in which it is possible in some circumstances to have only partial contact.
It is an object of the invention to specify a pneumatic switch and a production method for a pneumatic switch, with which the disadvantages from the prior art can be removed. In particular, it is an object of the invention to specify a pneumatic switch having a high sensitivity, having a response sensitivity which can be set more easily, or having defined switching points. It is preferably also an object of the invention to specify a switch and a production method for a switch which can be converted from an opening to a closing switch, or vice versa, or can at least be differently configured during production with little outlay such that it is activated open or activated closed.